


Adjustments

by yeaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Lea preps Isa for his interview.





	Adjustments

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingom Hearts or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Twilight Town has lovely lighting for romantic walks up the hill and relaxing times on the tower, but not so much for detangling little blue knots. The windows in their bedroom don’t do much to counteract that, but their kitchen has relatively bright, cool-tone, overhead fluorescents, so that’s where Lea takes his boyfriend, gently tugging him by the hand towards a wooden chair. Isa settles into it without a word, and Lea resumes his work, bending down to see exactly which strands are giving him the problems.

On the whole, Isa’s long hair is a silk-satin dream, delightfully soft and smooth. It’s certainly better behaved than Lea’s. But—“Is it just me, or did we never have these problems before?”

“We had shorter hair before,” Isa calmly replies. Then, before Lea can correct him, he adds, “And when we grew, we weren’t _real_ people—we didn’t have real problems.”

They sure _felt_ real. Lea snorts but accepts the explanation. He drags through the shorter tufts atop Isa’s head and feels guilty when his ring finger catches on another snag. Isa grunts but doesn’t express any more pain, even though Lea knows he can feel it now. Lea won’t let anyone brush his own messy locks. He doesn’t mind a bit of hair-pulling, but _only_ in the throes of passion.

As though reading his mind, Isa murmurs, “And we weren’t quite so... _vigorous_... as Nobodies...”

“We still fucked,” Lea mutters. Maybe not like now—they didn’t _make love_ , because they _couldn’t_ , not really. But he still ploughed Isa mercilessly into the mattress on more than one occasion, dragging Isa’s long curtain of hair across the sheets. 

Isa lets out a small hum of agreement, then: “You didn’t run your hands through my hair then. Not like last night.”

Nothing’s ever been like last night. Lea shivers just at the thought. He couldn’t help himself. Isa looked so _good_ , flushed a lovely pink and glistening with sweat, panting in desperation and driving up into Lea with a hard, blistering passion—

Lea’s hand finally makes it down to the bottom of Isa’s fraying edges without issue. He tries again to test it, combing through with all ten fingers—a touch gentler than any brush. It works: Isa’s hair is officially _perfect_ again. 

“There,” Lea announces, feeling rather self-satisfied, both for rescuing his boyfriend’s looks and for catching such a looker in the first place. He celebrates by bending over to peck Isa’s forehead. “You look good, babe. Now go get that job so we can afford to stuff our new fridge full of ice cream.”

Isa nods and extricates himself from the chair. He’s already dressed for his interview, looking prim and proper and no longer reeking of Lea’s body. The vibrancy of his hair and the scars crossing his face are the only things left out of place on him, and they couldn’t, shouldn’t be changed. Isa pats out the crinkles in his jacket and asks, “What will you do while I’m gone?”

“Keep a good house for you,” Lea quips, grinning on the edge of a smirk. Isa rolls his eyes but grins wryly.

He leans in to give Lea a chaste kiss on the lips. Lea resists the urge to drag him in for a far steamier version. 

Lea gets the door behind Isa when he leaves. There’s a swell of _happiness_ in Lea’s chest that gives him a moment’s pause—new and dizzying, and he savours that wondrous weirdness. Then he meanders back to the kitchen table and picks up the Twilight Times, browsing it for his own new future.


End file.
